


提姆 · 德雷克与那糟糕透顶的宿醉

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Tim Drake-centric, mentions of Bruce Wayne - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 提姆 · 德雷克第一次/最后一次喝断片是因为杰森 · 陶德。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	提姆 · 德雷克与那糟糕透顶的宿醉

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Chinese translation of [Tim Drake and the Terrible Hangover ](https://literati42.tumblr.com/post/162951643558/tim-drake-week-day-1) by[ literati42](https://literati42.tumblr.com/post/162951643558/tim-drake-week-day-1) on Tumblr
> 
> 本文是Tim Drake and the Terrible Hangover by literati42 的中文翻译。
> 
> 提姆 · 德雷克周Day1题目：第一次/最后一次。  
> 作者说：  
> 我正在接受写文请求！  
> [我的蝙蝠家衍生作品一览](https://literati42.tumblr.com/post/162718949098/batfam-fics-master-list)

“我要 **干掉** 他，” 提姆边说，边睁开眼，被头顶强烈的灯光刺得蜷缩起来。

他的思绪如蜗牛般慢慢向前挪动，完全不像平常那样野马狂奔。

他试图把脑中的碎片拼凑整合，但不成。

他立刻明白了两件事：

一、 他处于宿醉中，感觉就像一支奏乐狂欢的蚂蚁大军进驻了他的右眼。

二、 这都是杰森 · 陶德的错。

他呻吟着，把头埋到枕下。是杰森的错。蝙蝠家没有其他人能唆使他干出如此不负责任的行为。提姆尚存的另一部分记忆艰难回笼。

他可没往韦恩大宅自己房间的天花板上装这些顶灯。

提姆不情愿地把枕头掀开，眯起眼。旁边是金属墙壁。他在一个狭小的房间里。

这儿不是他的住所，也不是杰森的屋子。

他举起双臂，确定自己没被链子锁住。他呻吟着想自己应该怎么做。

他闭上眼睛，回忆起自己在蝙蝠侠手下多年的高强度训练。

然后提姆强迫自己起来，进入了一个开始旋转起来的世界。他紧紧地合上眼，等待眩晕感消失。

慢慢地睁开眼睛，眼前是一片星海。

不，这不是宿醉的副作用，至少不会是宿醉直接导致的。

在金属房间里坐起身时，提姆望向窗外的银河。

他慢慢地站了起来，把手放到面前这块冰冷的玻璃上。

“ _ **见鬼地这到底是怎么回事**_? ” 他质问这个空荡荡的房间，发出的声音听起来就像吞下了一杯玻璃碎片加打磨用砂纸。

提姆拼命地寻找他断片前记得的最后一件事。那段记忆涌入了他塞着一团迷雾的大脑之中。

**25** **小时前**

他站在蝙蝠洞里，以一种人们折叠旗帜的崇敬心情折起他的罗宾制服。

这是他的神圣徽章；是他这些年来协助蝙蝠侠打击犯罪的集会信号；是代表他的红色、绿色和黄色。

他抚平了制服的每一条褶皱，跪下身，把它像件敬神的供品般放到一柜子的制服旁。

他慢慢直起身来。今天是他作为最后一次作为罗宾执行任务，也是他最后一次穿上这件制服。这个想法使他的心脏揪紧。

他可以听到布鲁斯和达米安在蝙蝠洞的另一边谈论他们的行动任务。如果不想撞上他们，他现在就得快点走了。

他的手抚过那个玻璃柜，里面仍然保存着杰森的旧制服——它曾纪念着一只死去的罗宾鸟，现在成了一件铭记过往时光的纪念品。

他自己的罗宾时代如今也结束了。

提姆的喉咙发紧，他转身从后门离开了蝙蝠洞。

“提宝!”

提姆转过身来，看见杰森 · 陶德倚在一棵树上，带着一脸“我都知道”的得意笑容。

“杰? ”

“来吧。我们出去玩。没错，‘ _ **场面热火朝天，我和 Timber 在一起**_ （注1）’——” 最后一句他唱了起来，笑容越咧越大。

“杰森，你在这儿干什么? ” 提姆说。他兄长把一只胳膊搭上了他的肩膀。

“今天是你作为罗宾的最后一天。”

“我不想庆祝。”

“啊，提姆，出去玩的理由不止这一个。”

“我们去吃东西，然后喝个大醉。”

“我还是未成年的青少年。”

“我一直告诉你，这里是哥谭，” 杰森坏笑着说，“你想去需要出示身份证的场合，上大都会去。”

几小时后，他们吃了两盘迷你小汉堡、一份附加的辣薯条，喝完了几杯之后——

“我这么努力工作去赢取他对我的信任，” 提姆每说一个字，就甩一下手中的薯条。他不适地靠向杰森。

“我那么努力工作，取得了他的信任。然后呢？他的惊喜宝宝出现了， **砰**! ”

提姆把薯条用力摔到了一滩番茄酱上。“ **砰** ！小恶魔韦恩，本来属于我的一切都是他的了。布鲁斯还可能会让他搬进我的房间住。”

杰森抓住提姆的胳膊肘，把他扶正到椅子上。

“鸟宝，也许在公共场合你该少喊代号? ”杰森建议说。

“我是个好士兵，杰森。”提姆戳了戳兄长的胸口。“我做得 **很好** 。”

“是啊，你做到了。”

“我做到了他要求的每一件事。” 提姆感到眼中涌出了泪水。“我做错了什么? ”

杰森向前探了探身子，“这里再续两杯。我们需要酒。”

不知过了多久，不知灌下了多少杯酒。

提姆又喝了一杯他叫不出名字的东西，杰森靠在他身上，开解说：“ 听我的，你要把达米安 · 韦恩、布鲁斯 · 韦恩或任何一个老韦恩对你的看法通通抛到脑后。

你他妈的是 **提姆 · 德雷克** 。” 他坐了起来，更靠近他兄弟。“ **你好过他们所有人** 。”

“我不该被 **那样对待** 。”

“续杯! ” 杰森把酒杯哐当一声推到吧台上。

“我该 **离开** 。”

“绝妙的主意”。

“我该离开这个充满罪恶、腐败、无药可救的城市——”

“还充满了着装品位恐怖的反派。”

“——再也不要回来，” 提姆结束了这句话。

**现在**

提姆揉了揉眼睛。他记得自己请酒吧里所有人喝了一轮。他记得杰森以某种方式说服了周围醉醺醺的人群高唱 _**“他是一个快乐的好小伙”**_ 作别（注2）。

后面的事就变得模糊不清了。

年轻的前罗宾走到门前推开门。

“他醒了! ” 罗伊对他露出灿烂的笑容。

“他本来就是这样 **发绿** 的吗? ” 科莉问。

“也是时候醒来了，” 杰森忽略了科莉的问题，说：“嘿，我亲爱的小弟弟，欢迎加入法外者。”

他盯着眼前这些微笑的面孔，又一个记忆钻进了他的脑海。

突然，他想起前一天晚上见过他们很多次。他记得被怂恿着去……

“如果我说错，请更正。我昨晚喝醉后打电话给布鲁斯了吗? ”

杰森的笑容绽得越大了，他点点头。

“我有没有叫布鲁斯叫他 _ **滚他妈**_? ”

“嗯哈，” 杰森笑得更灿烂了。

“你认为我们为什么不得不飞离大气层? ” 罗伊说。

提姆 · 德雷克转头看着窗外群星飞逝。我都做了什么了？

全文完

本文BGM设定

注1：原曲叫做：《timber》（树倒了）。原句是“it’s going down, I am yelling timber” （“场面火热高涨，我大喊着他要倒下了”）。Jay根据情境改了后半句。

这歌是首潇洒奔放的趴体舞曲，还有种西部牛仔的味道。

注2：For He's a Jolly Good Fellow （《他是一个快乐的好小伙 》），庆祝场合很流行的三大合唱曲目之一（另两首是《祝你生日快乐》和《友谊天长地久》），

源自法国民谣，也可作为欢送曲。难度儿歌级。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 感谢原作者 literati42 和总是给我提供好主意的Beta Skylark0313!


End file.
